Meeting Darcy Frost
by ThatChalantSherlockFan
Summary: Garfield Logon is totally excited about a new addition to the Team! Killer K9. When she gets to the Cave, will Garfield find himself totally crushing on her? Or is it just a another girl that will reject him?
1. Meeting

AN: •I will always keep Zatanna, Rocket, Artemis and Wally on the Team unless not said • Gar is as tall as M'gann's shoulders

Garfield Logan, or Gar, also known as the hero shapeshifter Beast Boy, ran into the kitchen happy as can be. The Team was getting a new member, Killer K9. In the kitchen, Garfield found his sister, Miss Martian, or M'gann. "Hey, Sis, guess what?!" he asked excitedly

"What?" M'gann asked with a slight smirk

"We have a new member!" Garfield stated as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh, really? Who?" M'gann asked

"Killer K9, K9 for short, her secret ID is Darcy Frost, and she's a shapeshifter like us." Garfield says with a big grin

"So, Gar, why do you sound so excited?" M'gann asked slyly

"I'm not...ish" Garfield told her blushing a little M'gann simply rolled her eyes.

"Access granted: Killer K9 B23"

"C'mon, M'gann!" Garfield called already running to the Main Hall. M'gann followed Gar, giggled at her blood brother's eagerness to meet this girl. M'gann reached the Main Hall.

"Team, this is our newest member, Killer K9, or K9 for short." Nightwing says "

Hey, guys, I'm Darcy Frost, I'm totally stoked to be here with you guys." Darcy said. Her voice was kind of gentle and tomboyish at the same time. Garfield liked it.

As Killer K9, Darcy wore a costume consisting of: black fingerless gloves, a black and red sleeveless high-necked shirt with a red 'K9' symbol, she wore black pants, a utility belt, which held daggers, black combat boots, a red spiked collar, a domino mask, a quiver, and two swords. As for her basic appearance, Darcy has blood red hair, silver scales, wolf ears and a wolf tail, fangs were her incisors should be, red and black lips and intense red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra, but call me Cassie!" Wondergirl introduced Everyone introduced themselves to Darcy, but one stood out to her, a little green teen her age, and her height, his name is Garfield.

"Cass, Artemis, and M'gann will help you settle in, and be prepared to meet more of the Team, three aren't here they're in an assignment in Central City." Nightwing said

"Cool, who?" Darcy asked "Rocket, Kid Flash, and Zatanna." Nightwing replied

"Sweet." Darcy commented

Garfield turned to walk away with Conner, and Jaime but glanced back at Darcy; she was just like him. She noticed, winked at him and turned away to find her room with M'gann, Cassie, and Artemis. Garfield blushed and followed Conner and Jaime in the opposite direction.

"So, new girl," Artemis addressed, "what are your abilities?"

"Shape shifting, controlling fire, and anything related to fire, controlling ice, and anything relating to ice, I have a 'dragon's roar', and I suppose I have descent weapon handling, but could you show me sometime?" she asked and looked to Artemis with a smile

Artemis smiled, "sure, anytime"

"Okay, here's your room" M'gann says

"Sweet!" Darcy exclaimed

"And, as a tradition, we have a sleepover tonight in your room!" Cassie says

"Cool." Darcy comments starting to unpacking one of her boxes.

"Hey, so you're the new girl?" Zatanna asked standing in the doorway Darcy froze for a little, nodded and gave her a small smile.

"We'll, be back later for the sleep over, okay?" M'gann asked

"Okay" Darcy replied After the four girls left, Darcy ran to a box labled 'family'. She took out a picture of her mom, she looked like Zatanna, except Darcy's mom looked older, her hair was blood red, she had black eyes, and she had light blue scales. "I miss you," she whispered

TIMESKIP

At five o' clock, all the girls knocked on Darcy's door.

"Hey, girl!" Rocket says

"Hey," Darcy replied The girls began to talk and got onto the subject of 'Crushes and Boyfriends'.

"Darcy, do you mind 'Darc'?" Zatanna asked

"Nope."

"Okay, Darc, see anyone you find... interesting?" Zatanna asked smirking All the girls turned to Darcy.

She smiled "Garfield" Darcy replies

"And why?" Artemis asked

Darcy looked down and sighed, "He's just like me," she said

M'gann was exploding inside. Gar likes Darcy who likes him too!

Suddenly there was a knock. "I got it." Darcy said getting up. When she opened the door, there before her, stood the green teen. Darcy felt embarrassed; she only wore a loose shirt that draped on her arms and showed her shoulders, that showed her black bra, and short shorts. Garfield blushed deep red, and rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't expect for her to answer the door dressed this...hot. Darcy entered the hall and shut the door as the girls kept talking. "Hey," she breathed her cheeks getting warm, which was very unusual for a FlashWing who was mostly IceWing.

Garfield gulped, "Hey" he said

"Do you need M'gann?" she asked

"No, um, I wanted to talk to you" Garfield told her

"Me?" she asked shocked, "why me?"

"I...I like you, and I was wonder, um, if you would like to hang out... sometime?" he asked

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "totally, Gar, totally." then she opened the door, winked and disappeared behind it. Garfield blushed, but turned and walked back to his own room, only two doors down.

Darcy entered the room with the girls and was dragged into a conversation about so many topics she couldn't keep track, she just kept thinking of one thing, Garfield and his beautiful emerald green eyes. Call her crazy, but she was NOT some crazy fangirl or some creep. She was happy, and she will stay happy. Darcy isn't one to judge the outside, obviously, she looks at the inside, and Garfield may look like a freak on the outside to others, but to her, he couldn't be any better than he already was.


	2. Safe and Sound

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Killer K9 aka

Darcy Frost Garfield and Darcy were watching Jurassic Park. Darcy snuggled closer. Garfield liked her cold scales against his fur. After the movie was over, Darcy had fallen asleep. Garfield smiled, and took her to her room; it was dark and cool. He laid her down, and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Darc"

TIMESKIP

She moved in her sleep, "no" she whispered, "NO!" she yelled sitting up. She was in her room, and she was sweating. "It was just a dream," she told herself over and over again.

There was a knock on the door, "Darc?" Garfield's voice asked

"Uh, yeah?" "Are you okay?" he asked her

"I'm-I'm fine, Gar." she told him; he entered

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, just a bad dream..." she told him Garfield looked at her facial expression, and wasn't convinced. Darcy laid down again. Garfield looked her, and she smiled lightly. He grinned. Sure, they were only thirteen, but he KNEW he loved her. He climbed into the bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, she felt all her fears leave her, and she felt... safe. Garfield blushed, and pulled her to his chest, making her feel so safe, and sound.

"Gar" she whispered

"Yeah?" he asked

"I know we just met, but... I love you," she confessed

"I love you too, Darc"

You guys may think they're insane and it's just a school girl/boy crush, but it was not. There was this flame inside Darcy that Garfield saw, and he loved it, he loves her. She looked into his emerald green eyes, and she saw a small boy, who lost his mother, and wanted to be loved instead of being pushed away.

"Darc," Garfield whispered

"Hmm?" she asked turning to face him

"Will you ever leave?"

"Never, never in a million years, I will never leave you, never ever." Garfield smiled, now he felt safe. He knew when Darcy said something she kept this promise. She loved him. He loved her.

"Y'know," Darcy said, "I've never met someone like me, sure, my family was obviously like me, but out in the world, never met anyone like me, until I met you."

"I know what you mean, I know exactly what you mean." Garfield said and kissed the top of her head.

THE NEXT MORNING

Darcy woke, she didn't have a nightmare this time. She looked to her right, there lay Gar, sound asleep and still in his YJL suit. She smiled and kissed his forehead, "morning, Gar" she whispered

She slowly eased herself off the bed, and put on a sweater. She was sure she only had ONE nightmare, but that was probably because Gar was there, he made her feel safe, and sound, and she loved it. He loved him.


End file.
